A Sage's Adventure
by Wolvurne
Summary: Re-write of Remnant's Sage. After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto retires from being a shinobi to travel the world. Travels to the other side of the world that was recently discovered by the Elemental Nations. During his travel Naruto winds up in Vale, a chance encounter with huntress-in-training Raven Branwen at Beacon might change things for the blonde knucklehead.
1. Prologue: Pre-Travel

****Hi there, This is going to be a rewrite of Remnant's Sage under a different name. I fell off the bandwagon when it came to writing Remnant's Sage but lately I've had a lot of inspiration to write again and thus here I am presenting you the re-write of Remnant's Sage.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY that goes to their respected owners.****

 ** _ **"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."  
―Albert Einstein**_**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Empowered speech"**

 **'Empowered Thoughts'**

 **Jutsu**

Naruto x Raven Branwen

Crossover Naruto x RWBY

Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto retires from being a shinobi to travel the world. Travels to the other side of the world that was recently discovered by the Elemental Nations. During this travel Naruto winds up in Vale, a chance encounter with huntress-in-training Raven Branwen might change things for the blonde knucklehead.

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

With the climax of the Fourth Shinobi War and his immediate battle against Sasuke for the fate of the Shinobi world and the Shinobi System. Naruto had to cope with a large degree of emotional and physical exhaustion. Emotional as Naruto was forced to kill Sasuke to prevent Sasuke's revolution to take hold after they're battle. Physical along side that as Naruto was fighting Kaguya for 3 day's with no time to recuperate during the battle to eat any ration bars with out the Kaguya going in for the kill. Then was his near 24 hour battle fight with Sasuke after Kaguya's defeat and sealing in the false moon **1**.

The resulting fight forced Ashura's reincarnation to kill Indra's in the hopes of ending the cycle between the brother's and ensuring that peace will be possible.

As Naruto was making his way to the Hokage Tower, he grimaced at the thought of Sasuke. He truly did not want to put Sasuke down but he was forced to do so to protect those he considered precious.

* * *

 _ _ **Flashback: Shūmatsu no Tani (Valley of the End)**__

 _ _In Shūmatsu no Tani, the conclusion of what would be considered a battle between titans. The valley looked like a war had been fought as the statues were destroyed leaving the feet and debris littering the ground. The final fight between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, one which would decide the fate of the world in which path would come out on top.__

 __After fighting Sasuke for nearly 24 hours an exhausted Naruto stands to the side of the Uchiha's corpse as Sasuke's idea to bring revolution and the end of the shinobi system pushed the 21 year old to the point of ending him to not only free his former friend and teammate from his personal hell but the hopes and dreams of all those whose bonds he has forged safe. At last the battle between the two sons of the fabled Rikudo Sennin has come to a close with Indra's chakra moving on to the afterlife. Naruto could be seen staring at Sasuke's corpse with a solemn expression as he had hoped to bring Sasuke back into the "light".__

 _ ** _ **"You did what you had to Partner,"**_**_ _ _Kurama told his partner. 'I only wished it could have ended differently Kurama,' Naruto thought back to the great beast that he calls friend and partner.__

 _ _As the Naruto conversed with Kurama, Kakashi and Sakura had made it to the Shūmatsu no Tani to see the aftermath of the battle between Sasuke and Naruto. From the angle of where they were standing Naruto was standing in the way of them seeing the corpse. "Naruto!" Sakura called out. Though there was no response initially from the blonde, Kurama let him know that his teammate was calling out to him. "Yeah Sakura-chan?" was the blondes response. "Where is Sasuke?" she inquired. Rather than responding Naruto to her simply stepped aside bringing the Uchiha's corpse into their field of view. Kakashi, who had been silent, noticed the attitude of his blonde student took notice of the final member of team 7's dead body. The man showed sorrow at the loss of the student but was more worried over the mental state of the blonde knucklehead.__

 _ _ **End of Flashback**__

* * *

By the time Naruto made it to the tower, he pretty much convinced himself that leaving to travel the world is what he desires to do. Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that when he reached the door to the Hokage's office he blinked. He knocked thrice on the door, almost immediately as he did he received a muffled "Enter" and did so.

"Yo Baa-chan," Naruto greeted. Right as he said that a paper weight was thrown at him and he dodged while grinning cheekily at her. "How many times did I tell you to stop calling me that Naruto. Anyways what is it that you want?" Tsunade inquired.

"I want to retire from being a Shinobi" was his reply. "WHAT?! WHY?! What about your dream to be Hokage?" Tsunade yelled out.

"After some time of thinking, I decided that I wanted to follow Ero-sennin in traveling around minus the research. Essentially I want to go travel the world and see it for what it truly is and not from what I hear behind the walls in Konrad. After the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, I realized there are other things that I can become or do. I want to travel the world and spread the message of peace through understanding and cooperation," said Naruto.

"Are you sure this is what you want Naruto," Tsunade asked, to make sure he knew what he was asking. "Yes it is Baa-chan," Naruto replied. With a sigh Tsunade said, "Alright, if that is what you want then who am I to question, your too stubborn to change your mind one you're set on something. Are you going to tell the others?"

"Yes, though I will use **Kage Bunshin** to tell them as I leave," Naruto told her.

Naruto made his way back to his apartment to begin packing for his departure. He began packing really anything he had which wasn't much as he saw no need to get things for it out side of what is necessary. Once the young man had finished sealing things away, the blonde went over in his head on how to break his departure to his friends.

Naruto grimaced as soon as he thought of Hinata, he knew of Hinata's crush on him however growing up as he did he didn't understand why she had a crush on him though as time went and learning about relationships and signs from Jiraya he had thought about Hinata. Granted when he saw Hinata turn red and/or faint he thought she was strange.

 **'How are you going to break the news to her Partner' Kurama told his partner.**

'I don't truly know how to approach that situation with Hinata. As it is right now I'm not looking for someone like that. I don't really see Hinata in such a manner that she is looking for from me. I see her as a really good friend but nothing more' Naruto replied to it.

 **'Heh you've grown a lot from the foolish idiot you were when you were younger. I have the sneaking feeling that you are still putting others happiness over your own but you seem to be actively aware of that fact. I hope you don't allow this to continue on forever Naruto' Kurama thought to itself.**

Naruto arrived at his apartment and began to get ready for the night and day ahead of him. Before he went to bed he sealed up most of his stuff that he wouldn't be needing the next day when he starts his new adventure.

Naruto had gotten up before the sun rose the next day and looked at his clock which read **5:30** am. Slowly getting up and stretching he made his way to his kitchen and began to make himself breakfast as he had yet to seal away the food in a specialized storage scroll meant to preserve perishable foods for long periods of time (essentially putting them in stasis).

'Hmm, should probably get going soon if I want to make it to Nami no Kuni by the end of the day,' Naruto mused. Naruto got up then washed his dishes before sealing them and left for the gates. Naruto had made it to the gates before making ****Kage Bunshin**** and sending them off to tell his friends as he began his trek through the trees to Nami.

Naruto began his trek to Nami with the hopes of making it as soon as possible. By the time he arrived the next day thought it was in the evening, Naruto stopped at an inn and got a room for the night.

As soon as Naruto got in his room, he dropped on to the bed and promptly fell to the sweet embrace that is sleep.

When Naruto had woken up the sun wasn't very high in the sky signaling that it was mid-morning. He walked out of the inn on his way to Tazuna's house to visit Tazuna and his family at the edge of the village as the inn was on the northern shore of the island where Gato's building used to be but was demolished and an inn was built there with the proximity to the northern shore.

Naruto soon made it to where Tazuna live and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Tsunami at the door. "Naruto! What brings you here?" Tsunami greeted the young man. "Decided to stop by while I was here for two days," Naruto told her.

"Well come on in," Tsunami said.

With that said Naruto entered the small two story home.

"Inari would be ecstatic to see that you are here," Tsunami told him. "Haha, I'm well aware that he will. Speaking of Inari where is he?" Naruto inquired.

"He is with my father as he became his apprentice a year ago," Tsunami replied.

The two began to have a conversation when the door had opened.

"Kaa-san we're home!" Inari said as he entered the home with Tazuna in tow. As the two found their way to the living room, they were greeted by a blonde man. "Yo Inari, Tazuna!" Naruto greeted the pair.

"Who are you?" Inari question. "I'm shocked that you don't remember me after all the whisker birthmarks give my identity away fairly easily." Naruto cheekily replied.

"Nii-san!" Inari proclaimed as he remember Naruto after a brief pause to think about who had whiskers.

"Well the gaki seems to have grown that's for one," Tazuna remarked as he took a drink from his bottle of sake.

"Indeed ya old drunkard" Naruto quipped back with a twitching eyebrow but took joy as he saw Tazuna get annoyed from that comment.

"What brings you to here to Nami no Kuni, nii-san?" question the younger boy.

"My travel is bringing me through Nami no Kuni so I decided to stop and visit you guys before I leave," Naruto told him.

"Where are the others from your team?" Tazuna questioned Naruto. "Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are still in Konoha. As for Sasuke, well he is no long among the living." Naruto replied to the old man. "When are you leaving Naruto" Tsunami asked. "I plan on leaving tomorrow, I wasn't planning to stay as long as I did," Naruto replied to her.

"Do you want to have dinner with us I am in the process of making Donburi?" Tsunami asked. "Are you sure? I hate to be a bother?" Naruto inquired. "No you won't, be a bother at all Naruto," Tsunami told him.

"Alright. I'll stay for dinner then I'm heading on back to my room at the inn." Naruto told the mother.

Dinner was certainly refreshing for our young hero, as Inari asked Naruto questions about what he had done since they last saw him and his team. Naruto had told him about his adventures in Yuki no Kuni and Oni no Kuni and all the other places he traveled to.

As he did the family payed rapt attention to his tales, though at some point Tazuna started drinking sake again which drew the ire of his daughter who proceeded to snatch the bottle from him. Naruto had paused his tales in favor of watching Tazuna and Tsunami argue with one another with great amusement. The father-daughter duo kept on arguing until Inari asked Naruto.

"What are your plans when you leave Nii-san?" the younger boy questioned.

"The plan is that I was going to the new continent that we had recently came into contact with." Naruto told the family.

"Sounds interesting, we've been getting a few tourists from those lands here in Nami. If I'm not mistaken there's a boat heading out tomorrow around noon so you came at the right time coincidentally," Tazuna told him.

"Huh well that works out really well I suppose," Naruto responded surprised, "Well I've had a lot of fun however I need to get back to my inn seeing as the time had flown by and its getting late now." Naruto had glanced at the clock seeing as it just struck 9 pm.

Naruto got up from his seat at the table and began walking to the door. Inari and his family got up from their seats and followed him.

When Naruto got to the door he turned around, "I'll be sure to visit sometime again. We could actually hang out for the day Inari." Naruto told the family.

Naruto went around and gave Inari and Tsunami a hug and Tazuna a handshake.

"Well I shall see you all around. Ja ne~," Naruto cheerfully told the family as he headed out the door to head back to the inn.

Naruto made it back to the inn and made his way to his room on the second floor. Naruto made it to his room at the end of the hall way furthest from the stairs and entered it.

"Tomorrow will be interesting for certain," Naruto mumbled to himself as he got ready for bed, "I can't wait for what I will be seeing of the new continent."

Naruto slipped into bed and fell asleep shortly there after.

Naruto woke up just as the sun began to peak over the horizon. He got out of bed grumbling something along the lines of 'putting out the sun' and stretched before taking a shower.

After Naruto had finished his shower he gathered his stuff and went to check out of the inn.

Shortly after checking out, Naruto made his way over to a ramen stall that he found when he arrived in the village.

The stall Naruto was entering was a quaint little stall over near the docks that had a nice view of the sea from the side of the stall. There was seating for 8 people.

When Naruto got there, he sat down and ordered 4 bowls of Shio **1** Ramen with a side of Cashew Chicken **2**. A short while later and we see our blonde protagonist leaving the stall full of food and ready to go. "Ahhhhh, that was a nice breakfast," Naruto commented seemingly satisfied with it showing as a content smile on his face.

"Well I guess I should head over to the docks to wait for that boat to... Remnant I think. If what I heard about the name for the new continent was correct. Strange name though," Naruto mumbled to him self.

With that said the young man began to make the short walk to the docks. Thankfully he didn't have to wait all that long as when he got there and when the boat arrived was 10 minutes apart.

When people began to board the boat **3** one of the workers at the docks yelled out "Board for Vale!" Hearing that Naruto made his way on to the boat and to one of the lounge chairs on the bow of the boat. After about 25 more minutes the boat began to make the journey to Vale.

* * *

 **END NOTE:**

 **I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this and had a blast with this chapter, even if it's only the Prologue. If you like this review it please! Constructive Criticism is welcome as it helps me grow as a writer. I will be mixing in some stuff from reality into this story as I feel as though it makes it a nice blend of the Naruto anime, RWBY animation, and reality which I liked adding (Stuff I add from reality won't be anything too far outside of what Naruto had ended up with and what RWBY already has but will be adapted to the storyline of this fanfic to fit the story as I want it to).**

 **1)** **Shio ramen soup is a light, clear broth seasoned with salt. It is typically made from chicken broth, but may also be flavored with other meats such as pork. ... Miso ramen soup is flavored with soybean paste (miso), resulting in a thick, brown soup with a rich, complex flavor.**

 **2)** **Cashew chicken simple Chinese-American dish that combine chicken(usually stir-fried but occasionally deep-fried, depending on the variation), with cashews and either a light brown garlic sauce or a thick sauce made from chicken stock, soy sauce and oyster sauce.**

 **3) The boats are older style ones that were designed based on the** _ **Athenic**_ **-class ocean liners** **in the early 1900's in real life only outfitted to run on Dust. Unlike they're real counter parts they can reach a speed of 20 knots (~23 mph or ~37 kph) who could reach 14 knots (~16 mph or 26 kph)**


	2. Chapter 1: Vale

**So before the chapter starts I want to answer some questions.**

 **GUEST: "One major flaw in this is that the Remnant side of the world didn't even notice a godly fight happening or that Naruto's moon is still full and not blow up like RWBY's moon?"**

 **Answer: Flaw? I had planned for it to be that way. Here's the truth behind that, Remnant and the Shinobi Senkai (Shinobi World) are divided by a Senjutsu Barrier maintained by the Summons. This Barrier was first created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Summons serve a greater role than providing aid in battle and teaching their summons (provided they have sufficient intelligence), as they are the ones who maintain the barrier as set forth via an agreement with Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. This agreement would be such as this "Those with sufficient use and mastery in the pure form of Natural Chakra shall be the guardians and thus shall maintain the barrier until perchance the worst comes to be that Natural Chakra begins to decline in sufficient quantity to keep the barrier maintained." This is the reason as to why Remnant's side of the world went blissfully unaware to the fighting going on within the Shinobi no Senkai barrier. To those outside of the barrier nothing can be sensed as is the same for those inside of it, there are exceptions to this rule being Sage's but even then you would need to be right next to the barrier to get any sort of sensory ability on the other side. Sensors all have a range, Senjutsu simply has a greater range but how I had it planned out in this fic is Senjutsu users cannot sense any greater than 10km. I haven't read much about what may have happened to Remnant's moon so for this fic I'm going to create a backstory for how the moon ended up as it is.**

 **DARTH SAI: "How come the titanic battle wasn't felt in Remnant? Mugen Tsukuyomi? Split Moon? Needs the Rinnegan to dispel the Mugen Tsukuyomi."**

 **Answer: For that answer I've given to the question I answered above. The Mugen Tsukuyomi only affects people who have chakra as it draws upon one's chakra to ensnare them in the genjutsu with Aura and Semblances being the split separate sides of Chakra it doesn't affect them as it isn't whole. Aura being the Yin and Semblances being the Yang. I've got something in the works concerning Remnant's moon. As far as I know the Shinobi Senkai didn't have a naturally formed Moon until Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki sealed their mother. The moon in RWBY doesn't have any backstory about how it ended up the way it is so I've got to pick up the pieces and create one. Naruto used the Rinnegan Sasuke had when he receive the Rikudo Yin Power. Mind you this was both to release the genjutsu but also that Naruto removed both of Sasuke's eyes to ensure that no one could dig his body up specifically for Sasuke's eyes. Naruto had asked Sakura to transplant the Rinnegan right there in the _Shūmatsu no Tani_. Generally with transplants you would need to be in a hospital but with how far Medical Ninjutsu has come with prominent medics like Sakura (Fourth Shinobi War Sakura) and Tsunade. Transplants can be done in the field. Should the need to be able to deactivate the transplant, which in this case is a dojutsu transplant, then the genetic structure needs to be altered. This is only possible due to the scripulous amount of research that Tsunade had done concerning dojutsu based transplants should the need ever arise for it. (Do keep in mind that the what I've said deviates from the Naruto anime as far as I'm aware you can't alter the genetic code. This is one deviation specifically concerning the medical field)**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: "Than there fact that Remnant's weapons should be all over the Elemental nations along with a lot of other Technology. You can't have them on the same world with the knowledge of knowing each other and easy travel (ship, airship) and not have trading occur or Ninja stealing technology and/or weapons."**

 **Answer: Trading did occur only when the barrier began to disappear just towards the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Remnant explorers had landed in Mizu no Kuni and Nami no Kuni. Technology did begin to advance with what had been traded though it didn't really take off until the Go-Kage meeting with the Vale council that it did begin to rapidly spread in the Shinobi Senkai. Ships are the main method of transport as ports already existed. While constructing landing pad's wouldn't be much of an issue it was more economical to use what infrastructure had already existed merely building on to them. Other methods of transports such as Vehicles and Airships didn't really take off. Trains on the other hand are slowly beginning to take hold as a valid method of land transportation over using carts and wagons. Things like communication tech and medical tech were among the quickest to spread to the Shinobi Senkai. Use of different building materials wouldn't take hold for quite sometime as it was simply easier to build using wood despite the potential for fire's burning down everything.**

 **bankai777: "Will Naruto meet Summer Rose?"**

 **Answer: Yes, I am planning it on being that the two will meet when the students arrive as I'm going to have Naruto look over the arriving student hopefuls trying to get an idea of who he would take an interest in as a Team Commander.**

 **I hope those clarify the questions and concepts that you had wondered about. Somethings will be different as you probably could no doubt tell however I will be trying to keep it with in reason so this doesn't seem completely out there.**

 **So I want to put this out there before you all ask questions and it regards to Kaguya. Kaguya was sealed away (her body) into the false moon at the climax of the Fourth Shinobi War. Her soul however was sealed into Naruto as part of his plan. Though as I write this I'm still creating just what that plan was. Anything you want me to clarify don't hesitate to ask.**

 **When I create the backstory for Remnant's Moon I'm thinking about creating two timelines to showcase the events of the two continents. Also I'm not sure if the Bijuu have a defined gender so I'm going to assign them like so:**

 **Shukaku- Male**

 **Matatabi- Female**

 **Isobu- Male**

 **Son Gokū- Male**

 **Kokuō- Female**

 **Saiken- Female**

 **Chōmei- Female**

 **Gyūki- Male**

 **Kurama- Male**

 **I apologize for all that but wanted to clear things up.**

" _ **Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do."**_

 _ **―**_ _ **Rob Siltanen**_

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered thoughts'**_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

Chapter One: Vale

 **Chapter 1: Vale Settlements & Beacon Academy**

As Naruto stepped off of the boat he was amazed at the difference in Vale's appearance to Konoha.

"Whoa, now that is one hell of a difference between the Shinobi no Senkai and Remnant."

Tall buildings that seem to touch the sky looking as if they were made from metal (he doesn't know that metal was used). Alongside the buildings he noticed strange transportation small The boat trip had taken nearly a month and Naruto couldn't have been any closer to being driving nuts if it weren't for the Bijuu and Kaguya. The first thing Naruto had done was to find a hotel, then to explore Vale.

Naruto eagerness in exploring the city really showed on his face as there was a grin that truly went from ear to ear. After Naruto had found a hotel to stay at until he found more permanent living accommodations he spent the rest of the day exploring and getting a feel for the difference in both building style and culture (the boat arrived just as the sun began to rise over the horizon).

Naruto had sent off several ****Kage Bunshin**** to nearby libraries after they had hengedinto nondescript individuals. Naruto also took the liberty of republishing his godfather's works in both memory and a form of income. By the end of the day the clones that Naruto had sent off to nearby libraries had dispelled once they were out of sight sending the information back to him.

'Things are a lot different than the Elemental Nations with faunus, dust, aura, the grimm, and the moon,' Naruto mused as he sorted through the memories. **"** ** **Rikudo-jiji sealed off the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world after the defeat of the Juubi most likely in an effort to keep what went on in the rest of the world from impacting the Elemental Nations with us acting as the guardians of the continent though the moon been broken up into several fragments is surprising," Kurama told him**** **.** _'I agree with ya there on that buddy,'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto made his way back to his hotel room to get some rest as he was fairly exhausted from exploring the city.

After Naruto begrudgingly got up (He wanted to sleep some more dammit!) no thanks to that infernal thing called the sun. He went to grab some breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast (sometimes simplicity is the best). As Naruto was eating he began to plan out the day ahead, mostly finding work and a place of residence. _'I could make use of Icha-Icha Paradise though Ero-Sennin will most likely get worked up over that I didn't do it because I became a pervert instead using it as a source of income,'_ Naruto thought.

" **T** ** **hat he would Partner,"**** **Kurama told his partner with vainly hidden amusement.** _'Oh hush, you are as bad as Ero-Sennin if not worst,'_ Naruto quipped at the great beast. Kurama merely shrugged in response before going back to taking a nap.

"Lazy sack of fur," Naruto grumbled as he walked around looking for a publisher. After nearly an hour he wound up at Ex-Press Printing INC, Naruto went in to the building and had asked to see if the company would publish Icha-Icha Paradise. Within 10 minutes Naruto found himself in a meeting with Ryan Graham, who was the Editor-in-chief of the company.

Ryan Graham had told Naruto, "This... This is... Words cannot describe this masterpiece! Here's the deal 12% royalties and 4500 lien upfront and you got your self a deal Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto thought on what the Editor-in-chief had told him before replying, "Very well, you've got yourself a deal Mr. Graham."

"Wonderful! Simply Wonderful. Now all that we need to do is get your signature and we'll be all set for the books to be reprinted in our language and then put on bookshelves all across Remnant," Ryan happily told him.

Naruto chuckled at the guy's enthusiasm.

 _'Certainly is an energetic guy,'_ Naruto thought to himself as the two men sat there. Once the contract arrived Naruto had signed his name: Uzumaki N. Naruto.

Naruto included the middle initial in memory of his Father. Though he thought back to his conversation with Kurama earlier about Jiraya being proud that he's republishing the Icha-Icha series. Naruto smirked about that as Kurama had a hidden side to him that was... well as perverted if not more so than Jiraya. Which made some of the comments from Kurama a tad uncomfortable to say the least.

Naruto didn't mind all that much as he had a haphazard guess that the books would be very popular like they were back in the Elemental Nations. Naruto left the building and went about looking for a place to work, his first choice would have been a ramen stand provided there were any around which to his horror there weren't.

Naruto then decided to do something that would coincide with his dream of spreading peace through the philosophy of cooperation and understanding and what better way than to teach (in his mind at least). Naruto soon found himself at Beacon Academy applying to be a professor. Rather than putting his former employment as a shinobi down on the resume he wrote mercenary as that is essentially what shinobi and kunoichi are.

With the week slowly dragging on, he received word that the Icha-Icha books had tremendous success. Naruto smirked at that, knowing that his self proclaimed "Super Pervert" of a godfather's works would continue his legacy through death. Along side the news of the Icha-Icha books, Naruto had found a small apartment on the outskirts of Vale though on the small size it was perfect for Naruto as he had been living in the small apartment that the Sandaime had given him when the orphanage had given him the proverbial boot making him homeless for the better part of a year. The apartment had a single bedroom and accompanying bathroom along with a dining room (which also served as the living room) and kitchen.

* * *

The apartment in all would cost Naruto about 1100 lien a month which was like a drop of water in a lake for him since the success of Icha-Icha gave him quite a lot of money. Naruto's application to Beacon was accepted and he went in for an interview earlier in the day. Naruto had been rather anxious about the whole ordeal but managed to get through it with no problems other than Kurama giving him a hard time about it by making reference to the fact that he was more anxious about the interview than when he faced Madara then Kaguya.

Naruto threatened Kurama with the threat of being turned into a plushy that Matatabi could use to cuddle with (Naruto shivered at that thought as Matatabi had a habit of squeezing Naruto till either he began to turn blue or the other bijuu pried her off of him). Naruto was certain he did well enough in the interview to get the job at Beacon. Two days later he receive confirmation that he had an interview with the Headmaster on the next day which would be Friday as the day receiving the notice was Thursday.

 _'Huh, didn't think it would be that soon,'_ Naruto thought surprised at the date for the interview, _'Well if what I heard was right then makes sense as the school year starts in two weeks. Well then guess it's good I bought formal clothing last year. Ugh that was a nightmare being dragged around.'_

So now we find Naruto dressed up in a black suit and slacks with a white undershirt and crimson tie taking a taxi to the nearest airship port **(A/N: I guess it would be an Airship Port? Not really sure if it is that or an airport like what we have)** to Beacon from his apartment.

As Naruto got to the airship port, he took in seeing the so called "Airship" he has heard and read about. Though this is his first time seeing one in person.

"Whoa, that is pretty cool," Naruto said to himself before seeing a tall gray haired man standing at the landing ramp to the airship.

Walking up to the man whom he recognized from his first trip to Beacon as Ozpin.

"You must be Mr. Uzumaki correct?" Ozpin asked the young man in front of him.

"Yes, that would be me," Naruto the man.

"Alright, we will be taking the Airship to Beacon where we will conduct the interview," Ozpin told him.

Naruto joined the man on the Airship.

A silent ride later and we now find our young hero with Ozpin in his office.

"Tell me Mr. Uzumaki, Why do _you_ want to work here? Specifically teach students? From what I understand of your culture that you come from a mercenary background as a... Shinobi?" Ozpin asked Naruto.

"It's a part of a dream that I want to carry on from my godfather about peace through cooperation and understanding. While I can do that with my work as a Shinobi. I resigned from that lifestyle in favor of something a little different. I feel that being here I can spread the dream of my godfather's by teaching those here. There are great cultural differences so things are bound to get bumpy between the two continents. I'm here on my own to try to ensure that peace will reign. I've heard a lot concerning the relations between Faunus and Humans which greatly reminds those of us back in the Shinobi Senkai or Ninja World of how Jinchuuriki were treated before they became respected like how they are now," Naruto passionately told the man.

"Hmm, Very well Mr. Uzumaki," Ozpin began before Naruto interrupted him.

"Please call me Naruto, Mr. Uzumaki makes me feel older than I already am."

"Alright Naruto, I look forward to see what you have to offer as a professor here at Beacon," Ozpin finished essentially confirming that Naruto got the job.

"Hai, Thank you," Naruto told the man bowing, "I have something in mind for my class so I may be back sometime to run it by you."

With that said Naruto got up and began to make his way to the elevator.

"I assure you Ozpin, it will be interesting for sure," with that said Naruto entered the elevator to begin his way back to his apartment.

* * *

Naruto's idea of class is based around Survival Tactics and Battle Simulation (the latter would brought up by Naruto to create a building suited specifically for this). Every professor set a minimum to pass the class and most followed 70% as the minimum passing grade. ****(A/N:Do note that they are using percent based grading as opposed to letter grade based)****

For Naruto however he set the bar a letter grade higher at 85% as what the students will be learning in his class will help them survive out there in the real world even if it is an increase of one tenth of one percent in survival, every bit of knowledge will help but won't be the only thing that will which is where the Battle Simulation class comes in as it is where the students can gather practical experience in combat even if it is against the other students.

As Monday rolled around the professors met with one and another over who will be taking up positions as the overseer of squads and their subsequent Team Commander.

"Naruto, have you decided on if you are going to oversee a squad?" Murimaya Ayase a co-worker of his. Murimaya is a rather short individual compared to the rest of the staff standing at 5'7" and Naruto's tall stature of 6'4".

Murimaya was one of the handful of professors at Beacon that Naruto had spoken to quite a bit since they had first met last gathered last week.

He had short red hair spiked up in the front and brown eyes and appeared to be a bit on the feminine side in which his co-works constantly tease him about. Murimaya's attire consisted of a charcoal suit and slacks with an accompanying blue tie.

"No, I have not decided yet when the initiation is underway then I will come to a decision," came Naruto's cryptic reply as he was drinking tea which many thought was coffee though he won't correct them as a little prank to play on his co-workers.

The students were then directed to the auditorium where they will sleep for the night while hearing of some rules laid down for that night alone. Naruto was on fourth watch which meant he patrolled the area at midnight to 2 am. Naruto kept an eye out for any students that look that may break any of the rules that were set down prior to the students getting ready for bed.

 ** **Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Student's and Initiation****


	3. Chapter 2: Students and Initiation

**Hi here is Chapter 2: Student's and Initiation. Note when it comes to the appearance of each member of STRQ simply imagine their appearance description on the RWBY Wikia even though I wrote their appearances out. I do apologize for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto. Those go to Rooster Teeth and Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I hope that gives you what you are looking for concerning the story.**

" _ **Be the change that you wish to see in the world."  
― Mahatma Gandhi **_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 **Jutsu**

Chapter Two

 **Chapter Two: Student's and Initiation**

Morning rolled around and the students began to wake up then an announcement came on "The initiation will start in 1 hour" as soon as the announcement finished people scrambled to get ready for it.

The headmaster began his speech once all of the students appeared, "The initiation you are about to take part in will decide who will be both your partner and squad for the next four years. You came here to be hunters and huntresses, knowledge will only get you so far which is why we are here to prepare you for the world outside as it is a very unforgiving place. Now when the initiation truly begins you will be launched off into the Emerald Forest in which you will need a landing strategy. Once you land the first person you come into eye contact with will be your partner. Your job is to retrieve relics from a nearby temple on the edge of the forest then make your way back here. Don't hesitate to fight all who stand in your way. Any questions?" Upon seeing no one raise their hands, the queue was given to launch the students.

Among the students were four who stood out of which we have Summer Rose, who stood out with her white cloak and black shirt and skirt. Summer had short black hair that faded to red at the ends. Tied to her back are a pair of wakizashi swords. She stood at 5'7" being one of the shortest students that is there. Summer looked very nervous, almost seeming out of place.

Taiyang Xiao Long, who had short messy blond hair with deep blue eyes while standing at 6'1". Taiyang wore beige cargo shorts with a black belt, accompanying black shoes and a burgundy bandanna tied around his right arm further more he had a darker beige vest over his shirt. Taiyang had leather vambraces on both of his arms accompanying those vambraces are two golden yellow gauntlets. He had a large grin plastered on his face as he hit is fists together.

To Taiyang's right is another man standing just as tall as him is Qrow Branwen. Qrow had semi-spiky black hair and red eyes. Qrow's outfit consisted of a gray dress shirt that has an elongated tail, black dress pants and shoes. He also had three rings on his right hand one on his index and two on his ring finger. Completing this he had a chain necklace and a flask strapped to his hip. Qrow was the odd one out looking almost bored/drunk.

 _'Heh, maybe I shouldn't have went out and got more booze,'_ Qrow thought to himself seemingly disinterested causing irritation to be directed at him from his right.

To his right was Raven Branwen, Qrow's younger sister by a year. Raven had long black hair that reached all the way down her back with a strand sticking up in the front while framing her face. Raven's eyes not quite unlike Qrow's were red although hers were closer to blood red in color. Raven's attire consisted of a shallow cut black dress, red girdle-belt, and black finger less gloves. Something of an object hung from her right side of her skirt oddly resembling feathers. Competing this look where black detached leggings and leather boots. Raven had She was currently staring at her brother in an irritated manner as he had shown up drunk again.

These four student hopeful's were the ones who caught Naruto's eyes. What amused him greatly was the Branwen siblings though as he saw Raven staring at her brother with mirth in his eyes reminiscing back to his banter with Ero-Sennin.

 _'There goes Naruto again. Seems like the Branwen siblings really bring back memories for him,'_ the headmaster thought having heard a little about the blondes past. He had called the blonde in just yesterday as to inquire about what the blonde would be teaching. Suffice to say Naruto had gotten off track when he mentioned Jiraya.

One by one the students were launched many with pensive, nervous or confident expressions. Naruto could've sworn he saw one smile as he was launched.

 _'And they call me weird,'_ Naruto thought to himself with reference to some of his habits that he's gotten into while watching the students.

Summer was the first among the four that caught Naruto's interest to be launched screaming along the entire way.

Just before he was launched Taiyang sent Naruto a friendly wave before taking out a pair of glasses and was launched.

Naruto smiled at the gesture from Taiyang. _'Always nice to see someone who can be carefree in this situation,'_ Naruto inwardly thought.

" **Reminds me of you when you were younger and an idiot, Naruto," Kurama told his partner.**

Hearing his friends response Naruto face palmed and grumbled to himself though it was directed at Kurama, _'Like you weren't any better furball. Superiority complex dominated your thoughts even till now.'_

Kurama growled at being called furball vehemently disliking being called that before returning to his nap.

While this was going on he drew the attention of the Branwen siblings and the headmaster.

The headmaster merely smiled knowing what the blonde was doing.

Qrow merely stared before opening the flask right as he was launched and drinking it in mid air.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the blonde professor's actions before being launched in to the forest.

"What kind of relics are we using Brynn **1**?" Naruto had inquired from the headmaster.

"Chess pieces as usual, much simpler to use and coordinate team and paring efforts. As well as tradition Naruto," came his reply.

"Huh, well alright if it works out then who am I to complain," Naruto responded. It was a simple system that had worked out for the last 20 years or so from what Brynn had told him concerning the initiation.

While this was going on Naruto had his scroll out watching the students and switching between the camera's near them. He still hadn't figured out how the camera's remained hidden from sight.

Naruto kept scrolling through the students watching them as the initiation has officially begun at this point.

 _Meanwhile with Summer Rose_

 _'Ohhhh, I wonder who I will partner with. I hope it's someone who's nice or is in to sweets.'_ Summer thought as she was in the air. Summer drooled at the thought of sweets more specifically cookies. She wiped the drool that managed to stay on her face just as the ground started to get closer.

Just as she was a bout to hit the ground she maneuvered herself so would land in a roll but not before stumbling up to a standing position.

 _'Okay, that could have gone a little better,'_ she though looking back at her landing.

"Okay, the headmaster said that the temple was somewhere to the north, but where is north?" Summer thought. Let it be known that Summer had a little issue with directions.

She began to walk in the direction that she hoped was north.

Though Summer didn't get very far before she ran into a small pack of beowolves in front of her. Drawing her two wakizashi, she started a small run in the beowolves directions just as they noticed her presence.

The beowolves began their charge at Summer who at that point was in a full run.

Just as the first beowolf reached her she quickly swung her right wakizashi in a horizontal movement before spinning around and cleaving its head off.

Continuing in this motion she then proceeded to bisect two more that had jumped at her. As the two beowolves flew past her a single cut appeared on both horizontally which shortly after the halves of the beowolves began to separate and they began to evaporate into black smoke.

 _'Okay 3 down just 2 to go,"_ Summer thought to her self as she evaded the lung of one of the remaining beowolves.

Quickly bringing her wakizashi into their respective sheaths she pulled the trigger as she tilted one of them backwards which fired off a dust round killing a beowolf.

Summer got back into a sprint at the now lone beowolf and performed a quick draw on the beowolf before re-sheathing the sword.

As Summer got up to catch her breath, the remains of the beowolf began to evaporate like the others had done.

 _'It's things like protecting the innocent from the Grimm that inspired me to become a huntress. Then again those stories I read may have played their part in the decision.'_ Summer thought to herself.

Summer began the trek to where she thought the temple's direction was.

 _Back with Naruto_

As Summer fought with the small pack of beowolves Naruto kept a close attention on her fight. Noting the wakizashi, Naruto made a mental note that she may potentially know quite a bit about weapons. That brought him back to his nodachi, **Kogitsune-maru** **1** **.** Which he found during one of his "Treasure Hunts" back in the Elemental Nations. Though that paled in comparison to the other treasure he found.

Naruto shook his head before re-focusing on his scroll which showed Summer just ending her fight.

Naruto had a small smirk on his face.

 _'I believe I know who I want to be the Team Commander of. Only a matter of time before they make it to the temple,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

" _ **Heh, seems like you are getting a kick out of watching the students, Naruto,"** _ Kurama told his partner.

 _'Yeah, kind of reminds me of back when we did the second stage of the Chunin Exams in the Shi no Mori **2**. Then again we had a lot more death that could and did happen during its duration,' _ Naruto thought back to Kurama.

 _Returning to Summer_

 _'I really hope I'm going the right way to the temple,'_ Summer thought as she trekked on through the forest.

In truth Summer was going in the right direction, though she was also going East to a cliff wall that bordered the forests east side.

Just as Summer was going to stop to get her bearings a red portal opened up in front of her. Stepping out of the portal was Raven Branwen.

The two made eye contact before Summer spoke, "I guess this means we are partners."

"Yes it does," came Raven's short response. Summer pouted at the short response hoping for a more... talkative partner.

"So, uh do you know what direction the temple," Summer asked her partner.

"Yes it is this way follow me," Raven responded before walking away with Summer trailing after her trying to strike up a conversation and subsequently failing.

 **And that's a wrap for Chapter 2: Students and Initiation.**


	4. Chapter 3: Teams and Commander?

**Here is Chapter 3. I do apologize for the delay. I've been working and just recently got shifted to the graveyard shift at work so by the time I wanted to continue writing this chapter when I get home I'm exhausted. I'm going to try to work on the fic some more when I am able to but I'm not entirely sure when I would be to do so. That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **"Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise, the amazement of the Gods."**_

 _ **\- Plato**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto. Those go to Rooster Teeth and Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 **Jutsu**

Chapter 3

 **Chapter 3: Team and a Commander?**

Coming out into a clearing after nearly an hour of walking we have Raven and Summer.

"Ohhhh! There's the temple we were supposed to find!" Summer excitedly pointed out before speeding on over to it.

Raven merely rolled her eyes and followed Summer to the temple.

"What about a rook?" Summer questioned her partner.

"The piece represents the strong and the indomitable? Very well," came Raven's short response.

The two young women noticed that some of the other pieces were gone, namely the black knights and a white bishop.

"Seems like other people made it here before us," Summer had pointed out.

Just as she had pointed out two individuals came out into the clearing who happened to be man she saw drinking, Qrow and the funny looking one, Taiyang.

Just as she had thought that, Taiyang sneezed while thinking, _'I wonder who was talking about me.'_

The two men seemed to be running from something, which so happened to be a pack of Ursi being led by an alpha.

"What have you done know, Qrow?" Raven inquired of her drunken brother.

Qrow staggered to a stop before replying, "Nothing, outside of the usual."

Raven rolled her eyes already knowing that he most likely taunted them as he usually does with opponents, Human or Grimm. It was the one thing outside of his drinking habits that she despised about her brother, but there was not a whole lot she could do about it at this point, but she mused that may just be the one endearing part about Qrow.

Raven unsheathed her Ōdachi and charged at the pack of Ursi and cut two Ursi cleanly in half, before resuming her charge at the rest. As one of the Ursi got close to Raven's right without her noticing before a gunshot rang out and the Ursa collapse before dispelling into smoke. She glanced to the left to see the blonde male in a stance with smoke coming out of the barrel of one of his gauntlets.

"Can't let the lady get hurt now wouldn't we?" Taiyang playfully remarked before charging in towards the Ursi Pack and taking out a few Ursi.

Raven narrowed her eyes at what the blond said, but dismissed it before charging at the Alpha Ursi. The Alpha took to attempting to skewer her with its right claw but she dodge under it while cutting said claw off. As the Alpha reared back from the strike, Raven sheathed her Ōdachi before unsheathing it, this time the blade being a yellow representing Lightning Dust before she made use of her portal's to initiate an attack on the Alpha.

 _Back with the professor's_

Naruto sat in his chair with his hands folded and arms resting on the small table. When he saw the younger Branwen use portal's he couldn't help but reminisce about that time he fought Haku during his first true mission.

 _'I guess anything is possible, but damn those portals and her strikes on the alpha look similar to Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals which led me to using Kurama's Youki for the first time,'_ Naruto pondered. 

_**"Heh, of course. Then again you did think that damnable Uchiha was dead, but you are correct her portals do look similar to that jutsu. Thinking about taking a mate, Naruto?" Kurama told and teased the young man.**_

Naruto shook his head while burying his head in his hands trying to clear that thought. Though he couldn't help but wonder about settling down in the future, but not anytime soon though. He was still too young to be tied down dammit!

Naruto focused back on his scroll which just showed the younger Branwen finishing off the Alpha Ursa.

"Mmmm, I've made my decision on taking a team," Naruto mumbled to himself.

"You're taking on a team Naruto?" Murimaya inquired of the young professor.

"Yes, the Branwen siblings, Ms. Rose, and Mr. Xiao Long," Naruto replied, "I wasn't sure of it earlier but now I'm sure of it."

"Ah, I'm curious have you ever lead a team back at your home?" Murimaya curiously questioned.

"Yes, I have in fact. Though the members of the team I lead were... unique in their own ways," Naruto told the man.

"One of them had eye color's that you would think he'd be blind, another was a hyper energetic person wearing a green spandex suit, and another was well quite the weapon enthusiast," Naruto recalled back to when he worked with Team 9. Though this was after he came back from his "training" trip with Jiraya.

"Really? Well that had to have been an interesting time," Murimaya told him.

"Oh it was. Lee was pretty much a bottle rocket many times over. You'd have to pretty much chain him down sometimes when he really got going. Though it came as a general rule as to never let him have alcohol of any kind as just a sip of it gets him drunk and he gets pretty destructive as we found out once," Naruto recalled.

It took him and Neji nearly 15 minutes to get Lee to stop and that's only after Neji blocked Lee's tenketsu AND Naruto having to use a paralysis seal.

Murimaya chuckled at that. Which prompted Naruto to smile, he found a bit of a kindred spirit in Murimaya. Murimaya was a curious individual when it came to different cultures particularly the cultures Remnant has all but forgotten over time, so the man took the chance to ask Naruto about the Shinobi Senkai to which Naruto responded.

One of the questions was centered around the Grimm and if they showed up in his homeland. The blonde wasn't entirely sure if they have shown up but he knew that Gyūki and Isobu have kept a keen eye out on the seas. Murimaya had inquired abut the Bijuu but Naruto has been rather hesitant on the matter so the man had dropped it seeing the blonde's hesitance to which Naruto was grateful for.

 _A few hours later at the Team Grouping Assembly_

"Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Qrow Branwen. You four have gathered the White Rook. Therefore you shall be known as Team STRQ. Lead by... Summer Rose!" Ozpin told everyone.

Summer stood there rather shocked that she was chosen to lead the team... her team. She quickly gathered herself and made a resolution to make the team as great as she possibly could.

"Now before you all leave the Auditorium each team will have a Professor who will be your Commander. Team STRQ your commander will be Professor Uzumaki, you will find him in room 126," Ozpin told the team.

 _'You've got a bit to handle there Naruto. One has a VERY twisted view on the world, another is her drunken brother, one is rather insecure about herself, and the final is one who tended to get pretty wild at his former school of Patch.'_ Ozpin mused to himself while drinking his coffee of which he needed to order some more of while watching the newly formed Team STRQ head out to the classroom's in search of their commander. Ozpin knew that Naruto can help this team and get them set on a path that helps them all for the better.

 _With Team STRQ_

"I wonder what our commander will be like?" Summer wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but what I do know is he's the newest AND youngest of the professor's here at Beacon only being a few years older than us from what I've heard," Taiyang told his team leader.

Raven raised an eyebrow at that statement, now she wasn't all that interested in what he was like before but now well curiosity has crept up in her.

"There's also the fact that he's from the other land's to the west too," Qrow added in.

"Eh!? Really? Now I wanna find out what he's like," Taiyang said.

"Huh? What do you mean Qrow?" Summer inquired having no prior information on the "new" lands.

"You don't know? Hmm, best to say that they use a different source of power like us with aura and semblances but different. I've heard that they can wield elements like shooting fireballs out of their mouths or make a sweeping wave or shoot out earthen spears from the ground or even command the wind or lightning to their very wills," Taiyang informed her, "Though last I heard they had just gotten out of a terrible war. No one really knows much about it on this side of the world but some say that the dead were raised or that it encompassed their entire continent."

 _'War? Raised dead? Entire Continent? Just how far do they go to wage their wars over there or even the shear scale of the wars they wage? Nothing of the sort has ever been recorded in Remnant's history outside of the Great War but that was about 63 years ago. Granted that this continent had been completely separated from Remnant for who knows how long.'_ Raven thought, though most of what she heard certainly is just a bit far fetched mainly with the dead being raised.

"Wow, sounds rough. I wonder if our commander will tell us about it if we ask?" Summer told them.

"Yeah, I don't know about that other than it is worth a try." Taiyang replied.

It took a little while for them to reach classroom 126 mainly due to the size of the school.

The team entered the room to find their commander sitting at his desk with all sorts of things on it. They saw paper scrolls, weapons of all kinds and some bottles of ink. They arrived just as Naruto had took stock of what he had prepared and was about to seal in the scroll again before he looked up at seeing his team standing there.

"Oh you're here quicker than I thought you'd be," Naruto told them.

"Oh you thought it take us longer?" Qrow inquired.

"In all honesty? Yes I did given the size but it seems like you didn't get lost. So, generally this is where we are supposed to introduce ourselves to one another but you four appear to be dead on you're feet so I won't hold you any longer. Your dorm is room 340. Introductions will be done tomorrow," Naruto told them earning a sigh of relief from Taiyang.

"Seems like one of you is ready to go to bed," Naruto cheerfully told them understanding their pains.

With that being said Team STRQ began to head out of the classroom but not before Raven gave another glance to her team's commander.

He seemed strange and overly cheerful in her opinion but what she is wondering is his strength. What he's capable of.

 _'Sleep will do wonder's at this point I can try to figure out our commander's strength some other time,'_ Raven thought to herself.

 **"Seems like the one with the Ōdachi had found you a bit of a mystery Naruto," Kurama told his partner.**

 _'Well you aren't wrong about that. Just about anyone over on this side of the world would find anyone of use from the Shinobi Senkai odd or strange.'_ Naruto thought back to his friend.

As soon as Raven disappeared from his sight. He placed his hand on the scroll and thought _'Fuin'_ sealing everything that was on his desk into the scroll.

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Sorry about the long duration between updates.**

 **I've just been writing this in short spurts until today May 12th when I simply said to myself that I needed to get this chapter done. Well here we are! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. AN: Update Progress and Discord Project

**Hey guys and ladies. I'm here with a bit of an update concerning the 4th chapter. Admittedly progress is going a lot slower than I would honestly like it to be going, but there really isn't a whole lot that I can control. I've been working graveyard shifts which leaves me drained of energy when I come home. Along side just 2 days ago I got hit with Food Poisoning AND the Flu at the same time. I'm hoping to get the chapter out by Friday at the earliest.**

 **On another note all together I've been putting together a means for you all to contact me or simply hang out with me outside of Fan Fiction in the form of a discord server. Remove the spaces in the link provided. This will bring to to the #Rules chat that I have set up. I STRONGLY recommend reading the rules. They are fairly simple.**

 **discord .gg /hykrTTg**

 **Outside of this I don't really have anything else to say other than I shall see you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 4: A Stark Introduction

**Before I get down to Chapter 4, let's have a little chat. Mugen Tsukuyomi. I very well know in Canon Naruto that it affects EVERYONE on the planet, however with how I've written it out it has an area of influence. How ever this isn't Canon if you failed to understand that from the Prologue alone. How I've written the affects and radius of said affects are the way _I_ wanted to write it to work with this story. I'm sorry but I'm not going back and changing shit.**

 **I apologize for the lack of updates. My job and work I do on the side have taken all the available time away from writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. Those rights go to their respective creators.**

 **Don't forget I've got a discord if you wish to join for better communication with me or simply hang out!**

 **Link (Remove the spaces)- discord . gg /hykrTTg**

" ** _Don't waste your time in anger, regrets, worries, and grudges. Life is too short to be unhappy."_ _  
_ _―_ _Roy T. Bennett_**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 **Jutsu**

Chapter 4

 **Chapter 4: A Stark introduction**

* * *

The morning, easily one of the most beautiful times of the day should one be outside. Throughout the world were morning's embrace touches it, people are just beginning to wake up and start their days. Some love it, others are neutral to it, and then there are those who curse every waking moment of it.

For Team STRQ, well let's just say it's split. Summer and Taiyang both are enthusiastic and energetic in the morning. Raven being indifferent to it. Qrow is the odd ball out.

Qrow still laying in bed with a slight hangover as per usual, trying to cover himself with his blanket while silently cursing out the sun for peeking into the room. Though this attempt was in vain as Raven merely dragged him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Get up, we have to meet our commander soon," Raven told her brother in an irritated manner.

"Why must we?" Qrow retorted.

"Well, he did tell us that we were going to be meeting at his classroom at 7. It's 6:45 Qrow," Summer interjected.

"Eh, Really?" Qrow sighed out in response, "Alright, Alright I'm up now. Happy?"

"I'd be a lot happier, had you not have that flask in your hand already in the morning Qrow," Raven retorted.

Qrow grunted in response before getting up and heading to the shower.

 _Short while later_

The members of STRQ were making their way to Naruto's classroom.

"Today's just introductions before we make our way to our next class at 8?" Taiyang asked of Summer.

"Mhm, yep! Then we come back to his class at 4. His class is the last of the day but it's also the longest. Given the requirements to pass his class, it's not at all surprising," Summer replied to Taiyang.

"What do you mean? Are the requirements to pass his class different from the other professors?" Qrow wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I've heard that the requirements to pass are the highest among all professors. Being a minimum of 85% comparatively to the others who have their minimums at 70%."

"85%?! And how long is his class?" Taiyang inquired.

"2 Hours in length. From 4-6pm. Luckily it's the last of the day. The subject is Survivalism Tactics." Summer listed off what details she knew about the class.

While the 3 were conversing, Raven who had been silent the entire time had been planning on unraveling the mystery that was Beacon's youngest professor.

Soon enough Team STRQ found themselves at Naruto's classroom. Opening the door, they came to the site of their commander sitting on his desk. Rummaging through a folder.

Naruto looked up hearing a commotion in the classroom. Upon recognizing his team, "Ah, there you are. Have a seat. I won't keep you long for the introductions," he told them.

Each member of STRQ took a seat in the front row of desks.

"Sooooo... How are we going to do the introductions?" Summer inquired.

"It will be: Your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams" Naruto told them.

 _'Kakashi-sensei's introduction method works the best in this situation.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Well I shall go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Likes are Ramen, Training, and my friends. Dislikes are people who bully others because something is different about them, rapists, and stuck up assholes. Dream is to bring about peace through co-operation and understanding," Naruto introduced himself to STRQ.

"How about you go first Summer," Naruto told Team STRQ's young leader.

"Okay! My name is Summer Rose. I like cookies, friends, cookies. Dislikes are people who don't like cookies and mean people. My dream is to become the best huntress I can!" Summer excitedly introduced herself.

Naruto smiled already liking her but sweat dropped when she mentioned cookies twice.

 _'She must really like her sweets,'_ Naruto mused.

 _ **"Her liking cookies is comparable to you and ramen,"**_ **Kurama told him.**

Naruto grunted inwardly but smiled nonetheless.

Naruto turned to the blonde of the team," You are up"

Taiyang grinned before hitting his fists together, "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long. Likes are adventures, my gauntlets, and nature. Dislikes... don't really have any. My dream is to travel the world over while being a huntsman."

 _'So an adventurous one. Though his track record from Patch seems to make it that trouble and him go hand in hand,'_ Naruto thought.

 _ **"Just like someone else we know,"**_ **Kurama quipped, citing the trouble his partner has gotten into.**

 _'Yeah, Yeah.'_ Naruto thought back.

"Your next," Naruto told Qrow.

"*sigh* Well I'm Qrow. Qrow Branwen. Likes are booze and pretty girls. Dislikes, don't have any. Dream is to try every kind of booze that is out there," Qrow introduced himself while taking a few shots from his flask.

 _'I've got a sugar bomb, adventurous troublemaker, and a drunk so far,'_ Naruto thought, _'Well I'll take it over another avenger like Sasuke any day.'_

"Alright and you are last," Naruto told the younger Branwen.

"Raven Branwen. Likes are strength and getting stronger. Dislikes are the weak. Don't have any dreams," the younger Branwen told them.

 _'Oh dear, seems like we have one who values strength over all else. Not the worst but not what I was hoping for. I'll have to break that way of thinking. That kind of thinking will tear this team apart at some point down the line,'_ Naruto thought to himself as Raven finished her introduction.

"Okay! Now that we have the introductions out of the way. I want to inform you to come back here after Thursday's class. There we will do some testing to see where you are at right now and if any improvements need to be made afterwards. I won't keep you any longer since your next class begins in 7 minutes," Naruto told the team.

With that said the four got up and began to make their ways to their next class.

Once they exited the class room Naruto sat back into his chair and slumped down.

 _'I have one hell of an interesting composition of students in this team. Each have their own issues, well Qrow's seems to work more in his favor than the other three. Raven's well certainly need to be addressed as soon as possible. Summer's well... She'll grow into the position as leader of the team. After all not everyone is a natural born leader. Taiyang's actually isn't so much of an issue at all. Heh, certainly a better composition than Team 7 ever was,"_ Naruto mused to himself.

 **"You are right about it being better than Team 7. I never liked that damnable** _ **Uchiha**_ **and that pink haired teammate was annoying. Your sensei didn't seem all that impressive at first. You had your own damn problems as well," Kurama all but growled out the blonde's raven haired teammates last name.**

 _'Yes we had our own faults as well, after all that_ _ **IS**_ _what makes us human,'_ Naruto thought back to his partner.

 _Several Hours Later in Naruto's class_

Naruto stood at his desk getting things ready for his class.

 _'Hmm, this will do. I'll have to get the idea pitched to Ozpin and see about getting permission to do it,'_ Naruto thought as an idea for his class came to him.

 **"What kind of idea did you have in mind for your class, Naruto?" Kurama inquired.**

 _'I was going to make a gateway to the pocket dimension then have a series of Fuinjutsu arrays alter the terrain to simulate different climates/scenarios that the students I'm teaching can experience while taking my class.'_ Naruto relayed to his partner.

 **"That is very interesting, but have you started on the Fuinjutsu arrays yet?" Kurama asked.**

 _'I've been drawing up the theories for them. As for the gateway, I already have that done. The gateway is a Jikukan Fuin that where placed it, on something like a doorway. It will upon being activated will provide a different destination so long as you program it into the array itself.'_ Naruto replied.

 **"Heh, alright." Kurama told Naruto before going back to sleep.**

 _'I haven't heard anything from the other Bijuu in a while. Kurama's been the one to reply. Strange. I'll look into it later'_ Naruto thought.

Just as Naruto finished that conversation with Kurama, students began to file in to his classroom.

 _'Time to face the music,'_ Naruto thought to himself while seeing the students enter and sit down at the desks.

 _Two hours passed_

"Just as a reminder to all of you. The requirements to pass this class are 85% or higher. Everything you learn here will help you survive during your career as a huntsman or huntress. Even if it is one tenth of one percent to survive. It will help you in some shape or form. That will be all for today's class," Naruto explained to his class.

Just as Naruto finished saying this the bell rung to signal the end of the day.


End file.
